


Dance, Dance

by SomethingEspeciallyWicked



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Star!Bellamy, Blow Jobs, Cheerleader!Harper, F/M, Fictional University, First Time Blow Jobs, Grinding, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, implied loss of virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingEspeciallyWicked/pseuds/SomethingEspeciallyWicked
Summary: Harper never thought she stood a chance with the star of the basketball team as a mere freshman, but when Bellamy breaks up with his girlfriend, she might finally have a shot.(I didn't complete this on Dreamwidth but it's complete now!)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	Dance, Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The 100 Kink Meme 2020
> 
> Prompt: College freshman cheerleader Harper and senior star basketball player Bellamy
> 
> This is my first time writing smut, so please be gentle! (Unless you like it rough, wink wink.)

Guys like Bellamy Blake didn’t go for girls like Harper. She was just a freshman cheerleader, and a completely average one at that. Guys like Bellamy Blake were the stars of the basketball team and went for girls like Clarke Griffin, the captain with the fantastic rack and platinum blonde hair and a nice personality to add icing to the already perfect cake. But sometimes, guys like Bellamy Blake broke up with their girlfriend Clarke in the middle of playoffs and still managed to lead their team to victory, and then help said team host a huge party in celebration.

Harper’s roommate, a fellow cheerleader named Zoe Monroe, who everyone called by her last name, helped her get ready.

“This shirt is too tight,” Harper said, noticing how the pink, sequined tank top hugged her cleavage differently than her other shirts.

“Good,” Monroe said. “You look hot. And you deserve to show off your awesome boobs.”

“They’re not that impressive,” Harper mumbled. “It’s not like I’m Clarke.” Monroe laughed.

“They might not be as big as Clarke’s,” she said, “but they’re a damn sight bigger than mine and they look great. Now sit.” She patted the standard-issue wooden desk chair, and Harper sat down and let Monroe apply her eyeliner and some shimmering shadow. When she was done, Monroe moved over to the mirror to apply her own makeup, and Harper looked at the bottom options on her bed.

“Skinny jeans or leggings?” Harper asked.

“It’s a celebration,” Monroe said, rolling her eyes, “why are you not wearing that black miniskirt that’s in your closet?” Harper’s eyes widened.

“I’ll look like a prostitute if I wear that with this top.”

“We’re in college,” Monroe said. “Looking like a prostitute at a party is what you’re supposed to do. You look hot and sexy and guys take notice. Guys,” she added after a thought, “like Bellamy Blake.” Harper let out a mirthless laugh.

“Bellamy Blake is not going to notice me,” she said. She contemplated a braid for her mousy brown hair, but opted to leave it straight and down.

“Oh yeah?” Monroe asked. “Then who are those blue, lacy panties for?” Harper blushed. She still held out hope for Bellamy, even if she knew the odds were slim. She didn’t justify Monroe with an answer, but put on the black miniskirt anyway.

Harper didn’t even see Bellamy at the party until she was two beers in, already tipsy. She grinned and bounced over to him.

“Bellamy!” she called over the thump of the bass from the music. He smiled and gave her a wave. They were in a class together, Dance 110. There were a few seniors in that class who were trying to pick up their arts credits, and it was said to be an easier A than the studio art courses. She’d first become attracted to him after she saw his midterm dance with a girl named Echo Caulfield. His movements were smooth and fluid, and he had strong arms that held Echo with confidence. She wished that she could be that girl in his arms, but he was dating Clarke and she was just a lowly freshman. Now, though, he was single, and she was inebriated, and everyone was dancing around them.

“Congratulations!” She said as she got closer, and he grinned.

“Thanks!” he said, pulling her in for an awkward side-hug. Well, it wouldn’t have been awkward if Harper had expected it, but then she went and made it awkward when she froze up. She didn’t know that they were good enough friends to be on hugging terms.

“So how come you aren’t playing for a D1 school?” she asked, after a moment, hoping to alleviate the tension. “You’re good enough. You could be playing for, like, Villanova or something.” Bellamy shrugged.

“Seton Hall scouted me for a while, actually,” he said. “I almost signed with them, but Arcadia State’s got one of the best history programs in the country.” 

“History?” Harper asked. “I thought you were a PolySci major.”

“I’m a double major,” he said, grinning, and Harper couldn’t help but grin back. “I was going to be a lobbyist but Clarke helped me get an internship with Marcus Kane last year, and they’ve asked me to come back and work full time after I graduate.” Harper felt her face fell as the air between them became awkward again. She’d known about Bellamy’s internship with the senator, but she hadn’t known that Clarke had helped him get that job. Bellamy seemed to realize the weight of what he said, because his smile faltered as well.

“Congrats,” she said, again, forcing a smile. 

Just then, a body clumsily positioned itself behind Harper, and she turned to find one of the other basketball players hovering his hands near her hips in askance, but he was too drunk, and Harper didn’t want to dance with him. She shook her head and grabbed Bellamy’s hands to pull him behind her to dance instead, and the other boy wandered off. She didn’t expect Bellamy to actually dance with her, but he pulled her back against him, moving their hips together in time to the music. 

Harper’s breath caught, but Bellamy’s hands were warm and strong, just as she imagined they would be, so she covered them with her own and let him guide their hips to the music. She pushed back against him, just slightly, just to see. He moved closer to her, pressing their bodies flush against each other, and she could feel him smile against her hair as they rocked back and forth. She smiled too. This was everything she wanted.

She wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, grinding to the music, but Bellamy’s hand drifted to her stomach, holding her to him, and she let it. She pushed back, grinding her ass against him, and she could have sworn she felt a twitch in response. She ground into it, thrilled to find she was right. Bellamy groaned into her ear as she rolled her body. She hummed in response, and kept up her movements. She could feel Bellamy’s breath against her, increased in speed, and she knew her heart was racing.

As the song switched, Bellamy dipped his head and nibbled at her ear. Harper gasped and let out a squeak, and Bellamy laughed. He was hard now, her skirt and his pants the only barrier between them, and that made Harper feel powerful. Bellamy kissed just below her ear and she moaned, grinding harder against him in response.

Harper felt herself being pulled back, and she let Bellamy drag her into the hallway, where it was dark and no one could see them. As the music flowed around them, Bellamy’s hand snaked up from its position on her stomach, and squeezed her right breast. Harper gasped again, leaning her head back against him.

“Been wanting to get my hands on you for a long time,” Bellamy growled in her ear.

“Yeah?” Harper all but whispered in response, her voice not daring to work.

“You’re so sexy,” he said. He pushed his hips into her, and she whined. She wanted him more than anything. Harper knew her panties were wet now. She was wearing too many layers, despite only having a tank top and a mini skirt, because she was feeling really hot.

“Let’s go somewhere,” she suggested, and Bellamy barked a laugh, pulling her further down the hallway into an alcove that probably had once been a phone booth at the inception of the basketball house. He backed against a wall and she continued to grind against him. She didn’t have much experience but she knew he felt big beneath his clothes. He groaned again and bit lightly on her neck before spinning her around and pinning her to the opposite wall of the alcove. Harper smiled shyly at him. “I’ve been dreaming of this,” she admitted, and Bellamy smirked darkly, pressing his knee between her legs and she felt her hips thrust nearly of their own accord, desperate for the friction he was so willing to give.

“I hope you dreamed of me with a big cock,” he said, “because that’s what you’re about to get, if you want it.”

“I want it,” Harper said, quickly. Too quickly, and Bellamy chucked. He traced a hand down Harper’s side, to her knee, and hitched it up, pressing his own knee harder against her. She moaned.

“That’s what I like to hear,” he murmured. He pulled his knee away from her, and Harper whined at the loss, impatient. Bellamy smiled and reached his hands under her skirt to tug her panties down, tracing a finger lightly through her folds. Harper took a moment to be grateful that she’d worn the pretty blue lace ones. “You’re soaking wet,” he observed. “Is that all for me?”

“All for you,” Harper breathed out. She shifted her hips, trying to find friction against his fingers, but he dodged her movements, teasing, never quite touching her how she needed. Harper groaned and he moved one hand back up, under her shirt and her bra to squeeze her breast, pinching the nipple, and the groan turned into a moan. Bellamy gave her a quick peck on the lips before kissing his way to her ear.

“I’ll help you out if you get me ready,” he said. He undid the fly of his jeans with the hand that was on Harper’s breast and with took that hand that was between her legs and used it to guide her hand to his crotch. Harper inhaled sharply when her hand found his cock. It was hard and warmer than she expected. She gave it a few quick squeezes, and Bellamy moaned. “That’s right,” he said. He moved her hand under his boxers to meet his flesh. She gasped, but gave him another squeeze and then began to stroke along his cock as Bellamy pushed his pants and boxers down to his knees. 

Once he was free, he placed his hands on Harper’s shoulders, pressing gently to guide her to her knees. A shiver went down Harper’s spine as he did so. She looked up at Bellamy, pleading with her eyes that he show her what to do, and he moved his hands to her hair, pulling her head gently toward his crotch, and Harper sighed, loving the feeling of him controlling her. She still had a hand on his hard cock, and used that hand to guide his length toward her mouth. There was a small bead of precum on his head, and she licked at it. It tasted differently than she imagined, saltier almost, but not unpleasant, and Harper loved the way Bellamy’s cock jerked under her, so she licked him again before putting the tip of him into her mouth. 

He was thick and she knew she wouldn’t be able to take him all the way, but she swirled her tongue around the head again and moved further down his cock, trying to take more. His hands tangled into her hair now, and tugged her even further, though they loosened slightly when she tried to pull back. Then he began to guide her, up and down as far as she could go. She heard Bellamy moan and he pushed her harder, so she sucked him harder, letting him fuck her face as she worked the base of his cock with her hands.

“You’re so fucking good at this,” he said. “Clarke was never this good. Oh, fuck.” Harper preened at the praise, thrilled to be better than Clarke, and used her free hand to squeeze his balls. Bellamy groaned and pulled her off of him roughly. Harper felt a surge of heat flow to her core as she fell back against the floor. 

Bellamy took her hands and pulled her to her feet before pinning her hands against the wall. He used his knee to spread her legs and then positioned her wrists together so he could hold them with one hand, while taking his cock in the other. His dark eyes stared directly into Harper’s green ones, a look of hunger on his face. His pupils were blown and his jaw was set.

“Is this okay?” he asked, his voice breathless, desperate. He was desperate for Harper, and she was just as desperate for him. She nodded.

“God, yes,” she answered, and he guided his cock to her entrance, teasing against her clit in a way that made Harper yelp. Bellamy laughed covered her mouth with his own before he pushed into her, gently, just a bit. Harper cried out at the stretch, but Bellamy’s tongue captured the sound as he licked up against the roof of her mouth. He stood, unmoving, letting Harper adjust, until she found her hips shifting of their own accord, begging him for more. Bellamy pushed further in until he was buried to the hilt. Harper never felt so full, and her hips bucked under him. As he moved his head down to kiss at her neck, Bellamy began to move in and out, pushing her into the wall with each shallow thrust. 

As Harper felt her hips begin to meet him, Bellamy thrust harder, sucking the pulse point on her neck. She tried to keep from crying out, though a small whine escaped. 

“Bellamy,” she moaned, and he hitched one of her legs up around his waist, and she let out a quick shout before she could repress it. He used his free hand to cover her mouth, as he pushed into her harder and faster, matching the thump of the bass that reverberated through the walls.

“I’m not going to last much longer,” Bellamy said, and Harper nodded in agreement, clenching her jaw to keep from crying out again as Bellamy moved his hand from her mouth down through the valley of her breasts, down her stomach, and then finally to her clit. He rubbed at it furiously, with hard, small circles, as Harper let out small whines. She clenched against him, pressure building until she had to bite down on his neck as waves of pleasure flowed through her. Bellamy gave one more thrust before he came too, warmth flooding inside Harper as he squeezed her wrists and groaned out her name. 

“Harper,” he breathed. They stood still for a moment, breathing against each other, before he released her wrists and pulled out, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Harper, Harper, Harper,” he mused. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Fuck me again, I hope,” Harper said, breathless, before she could stop herself. Then she blushed, and Bellamy laughed. He zipped himself up and pulled up her panties for her.

“Why don’t we go upstairs, then?” he suggested, and Harper smiled and nodded, and he took her hand, leading her out of the alcove and through the hall of the dorm, to the stairs. “Next time,” he added, “maybe I can fuck you in your cheer skirt.”


End file.
